The Pool
by KarmaRoseAmarande
Summary: Short story about how i met someone important in my life


I hated my parents. I didnt want to move to stupid Oklahoma while all my friends I have grown to like are still in Nebraska. I dont wanna leave this isnt fair!

I can hear my step-father, Steven, yelling from the livingroom in the new house

"Alright gang! Lets go!"

"Where are we going?" Jamie my younger sister inquired she looked like she lost her entire life as well.

"We are going to see the sites of Cushing!" he excailmed loudly as my bothers, James and Timothy, and youngest sister, Madison, entered the room

"I want everyone in there swimsuits in 10mins and ready to go! Melissa you coming?"

He asked my mother that question everytime we went somewhere and of course she shook her head and said "NO".

Jamie and I head straight for our room to change into our swimwear. I pulled on the orange bikini top and looked at my sister.

"I hate it here Jamie, I miss Rachael"

Rachael had been my bestfriend for the last 3years and stuck with me. She helped me with boy troubles of Evan Stoleman and being bullied by Alex Vouter. I missed her she would know what to do right now if she were here.

"Jenn, I know but try to be easy on Mom and Dad. Look at it this way you can move out in a few more years and dont have to worry about it" Jamie said looking around the room at the bare walls that have we yet to hang up our stuff on.

I could tell she missed her friends to even though she wont admit it to me. Jamie and i havent been the closest since I started high school but she was still my little sister and I loved her.

We finished getting ready and I quickly grabbed my flip flops so we could go.

"James! Tim! come on lets go!" Dad yelled

Jamie and I walked out to the Red ford ranger and jumped into the bed, both exchanging glances as to what we were doing.

Finally the boys and Dad walked out of the house

As dad approched the truck he looked at us with bright eyes

"I know you both dont like it here but trust me you will learn to like it, this is our home now and we arent going anywhere for awhile."

I smiled at him trying to make the best of the worst situation before asking him a question

"Dad, where are we going?"

The smile in his eyes said enough. He loved it when we called him dad it made him feel like we were his real children

"Well we are gonna go check out the Cushing water park"

confused Jamie and I expressed at the same time

"Water park?"

Dad laughed and shook his head as he hopped into the drivers seat and started the truck. Jamie and I exchanged glances as we took off down the drive way and toward the town.

 **The pool**

We pulled into the parking lot of the Youth center that the town had across from a build reading

 **CUSHING PUBLIC WATER PARK**

Jamie and I jumped out of the bed, as dad helped the boys down out of the cab. James and Tim looked really excited to go swimming. Jamie and I not so much. Following Dad closely we reached the front gate of the pool, watching Dad as he paid for us to get in also purchasing a locker for our things. We walked past the gate and entered the pool area. Man was it busy the one thing in Cushing that looked like it wasnt falling apart or closing down. I looked around as Dad explained to us where the locker was.

" So we are locker 21, which is right over by the girls room"

The pool had everything! Three types of slides, a diving board, deep end, shallow end, and even tanning chairs. I couldnt help but think i could get used to this all summer until school starts.

I went ahead and took of my shorts, placing them and my shoes in the locker before turning around and helping Dad with the boys.

"Jenn, why dont you and Jamie go ahead and swim I got the boys"

"Ok Dad, Will do"

Jamie looked at me with excitement

"Jenn, Jenn can we go down the water slide first"

I looked at her as she pointed to the three story stair way that led up to the taller slides. Looking at the slides and then her i responded

"Yea, sure why not"

We both rushed off to the stairs climbing to the top. Little to my knowledge my life would forever change as we reached the slides...

The line for the two slides took forever. There was one lifeguard that i reconized from myspace, Jade Crane. I didnt know what to think of her yet since she was a senior and me being a sophomore. I didnt have friends here and i wasnt sure i wanted any. I decided to talk to Jamie while we waited.

"So which one are you gonna go down frist?" I asked

"Im thinking the Dark blue one"

She was looking at the Dark blue enclosed on which only ment i would chose the other

"Then i will take the other one sound good?"

Shaking her head in agreement we continued on through the line. Behind us a group of what seems like high schoolers fooled around. Continously pushing each other around and goofing of. Jamie shrugged them off and conintued talking, but i watched.

As we reached the top one of them approached me

" I havent seen you around here before"

I turned around to a taller, blue eyed boy staring at me. I blushed and responded

"I just moved here from Nebraska"

"Nebraska huh? well what brings you to Cushing"

"My Dad is the new branch manager at bank of the west"

"Oh cool..."

before he could finish his sentence, Jade cut him off

"Aaron stop flirting with the poor girl"

"I wasnt I swear" He gave her a goofy grin knowing that he got caught

Jamie stepped up the the slide she went first

"Ok on my count!" yelled Jade

"1...2...3...!"

Jamie spirled down the slide landing into the water below. Aaron turned to me just before my turn.

"So do you go to the High School here?"

I responded his voice sending a chill down my spin

"I will be a sophomore this year yea."

"Well hopefully i will see you around?"

"I doubt it" I chuckled

his respones had me jumping right out of my skin

" I dont bite...Hard.." he smiled that I got away with murder smile and my heart skipped a beat and i went down the slide ignoring the count

"I dont bite...hard.." replaying over and over in my head. I have never had good luck with boys what made him so different? what did he even mean? was he really flirting with me?


End file.
